


I have a question.

by Coconutmilk_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Development, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Voltron, big gay, klance, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutmilk_writes/pseuds/Coconutmilk_writes
Summary: Keith got back from his big two-year trip with his mom, and decides to have a heart-to heart with Lance.





	I have a question.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: big cute fluffy gay ahead. Swim at own risk.

Keith had just gotten back from being trapped in some weird space hole for three years and didn’t even care to talk to Lance. He came back with his mom and his wolf, completely ignoring his teammate aside from a snarky comment. 

Something had changed while Keith was gone. He’d... aged. Not in a bad way; in a terribly good way. Lance hated to admit it. That self-absorbed brute had no respect for the team! So what if he’d gotten taller, bigger, and grown some type of inexplicable charm- Lance didn’t like Keith! And that wasn’t gonna change.

That’s enough! Lance shouldn’t be wasting his time worried about him anyways. He’d pick up his tea; this was his time to relax. However, he hadn’t planned on having an encounter with a certain mullet-head.

“Hey, Lance.” Came a voice from the doorway, followed by his boots strutting into the room.

“Oh yeah come on in, Keith.” Lance would roll his eyes as he turned of the aromatherapy machine, and a calming lavender scent would embellish the room.

“Thanks.” Keith would plop uncomfortably close to Lance, who would grumble under his breath in response.

“I hope the blade of Marmora is treating you well” lance would sip his tea bitterly, not bothering to offer Keith any.

“Listen, Lance, I know you hate small talk, so cut it. I came here because you’ve been acting weird all day. You didn’t even flirt with Allura.” He’d take the tea from Lance’s hand and look straight into his eyes. “What’s wrong.”

Lance was taken aback by such a comment; Keith never exactly cared. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, because he wanted to. “Why are you caring. What do you want.” He’d eye the boy suspiciously.

“Lance. I’m trying to be a good friend, okay. What’s. Wrong.” He’d put a strong emphasis on the last two words, staring deeper into Lance’s eyes. He had never noticed just how blue they were.

“Oh, I didn’t realize we were friends! Thanks for letting me know, mullet-head!” He’d lean back and cross his arms, breaking eye contact with Keith. “Sorry, that’s not exactly how I treat my friends.”

“Sorry I don’t exactly have experience with friends.” He’d snap back, realizing he’d gone too far once he’d seen the flicker of pain in Lance’s eyes.

“Yeah... I forget about that sometimes.” He’d slouch, now even closer to Keith. 

“Sorry, I should’ve yelled- I don’t think a friend would do that.” He’d add, with an awkward smile spreading across his face. Now that he’d broken the ice, he decided to proceed. “Back on topic; what’s wrong?” He’d take Lance’s hand in his, what he meant as a friendly gesture.

Lance looked down at his hand, not cupped in Keith’s. For a man with such a cold heart, his hands were... welcomingly warm. He took a breath. If there’s one thing he had learned about Keith, it’s that he was stubborn. “Ever since you left us for the blade of marmora, you’ve been ignoring me. You don’t even open my messages anymore. I just... I thought we kinda had something going, ya know?” He’d look up into the eyes of his mullet-headed friend.

“Lance, is that seriously it?” He’d give an uncharacteristically soft laugh. “I certainly haven’t been ignoring you! I’ve just been so busy- I just met my “dead” mom” he’d put finger quotes on the word dead for added emphasis, “and I’ve been sent on so many hard missions with the marmora lately, I haven’t been able to keep up with our conversations. When we aren’t destroying galea cruisers we’re training. It’s really hectic. But no, Lance. I would never ignore or shun you. You mean so much to me.” He’d give an adoring smile. It was true; he looked up to the entire team, and Shiro was like a brother to him. But Lance was the only one he felt he could truly call his closest friend.

“Thanks, Keith.” Lance would lace his fingers with Keith’s, feeling slightly stupid now that he heard Keith’s reasoning. “You know, I think we should scratch this whole friend’s thing.” Lance would take Keith’s other hand.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” Keith would cock a brow. Did he say something wrong?

Lance would grab Keith’s collar suddenly, pulling him in for a kiss. When Keith pulled back, they were both panting slightly, and out of breath. 

“Did that clear anything up?” Lance would ask, wiggling his brows flirtatiously.

“I think we might have to try again.” Keith would pull lance back in for another kiss, answering ever question he ever could’ve had.


End file.
